Higheels Cinta Sang Cinderella
by NaeginoSora
Summary: Hari-hari Sakura disekolah berjalan lancar sampai dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, sang senpai, yang selalu membuat masalah dengannya, mulai dari sering mempermalukannya disekolah, Tapi dibalik penderitaan yang dialami Sakura, selalu ada Sai yang membantunya.


Higheels Cinta Sang Cinderella

Sakura, gadis yang bisa dibilang sempurna oleh setiap oTenteng yang melihatnya. Gadis cantik, kaya dan baik ini hati ini termasuk satu diantara gadis popular disekolahnya. Tapi sayangnya dia mempunyai satu kekuTentengan, Jahil!

Sai, Cover boy KHS. PenyeTenteng dari tim basket sekolah. Dia juga dipandang sempurna oleh semua perempuan di sekolah. Selain tampan dan juga baik hati, dia juga pintar dalam semua pelajaTenten. Sai termasuk kedalam lelaki yang diincar Sakura dan Ino.

Sasuke, senior yang dingin, tegas, keras kepala, dan kapten dari tim basket sekolah. Dia termasuk musuh terberat Sakura yang akan selalu menghancurkan hari-hari Sakura disekolah.

Sakura, yang baru saja menjadi siswi Konoha Highschool mengincar seorang lelaki yang juga cover boy sekolah, yaitu Sai, anak baik KHS yang disukai semua orang disekolah.

Hari-hari Sakura disekolah berjalan lancar sampai dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, sang senpai, yang selalu membuat masalah dengannya, mulai dari sering mempermalukannya disekolah, hingga puncaknya di event tahunan KHS yang membuat Sakura kehilangan 1 pasang sepatunya karena ulah Sasuke .

Tapi dibalik penderitaan yang dialami Sakura, selalu ada Sai yang membantunya dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit bisa melupakan seluruh kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke. Tapi suatu hari, Sakura sering mendapatkan kata-kata mutiara dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "secret admire"

Siapakah secret admire itu? Dan bagaimana kisah Sakura dan Sasuke? Kira-kira siapa yang Sakura pilih?

Chapter 1: Jumpa pertama

Lapangan yang mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang merupakan pemandangan yang biasa kita lihat jika waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Ya, bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berdering sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

Konoha highschool, nama sekolah ini, merupakan sekolah terfavorite di kota ini. Hanya orang-orang dengan IQ tinggi saja yang bisa lulus seleksi dan bersekolah disini.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tenten pada teman sebangkunya yang tengah membereskan alat tulis diatas mejanya, dan tidak menjawab ajakan Tenten.

"SAKURA!" panggil Tenten dengan nada bicara yang naik beberapa oktaf. Sakura, yang merasa terpanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman sebangkunya, yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"eh? Iya kenapa?" sahut Sakura dengan wajah innocent nya. Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, dia malah melayangkan tatapan seolah-olah berkata " tidak usah banyak tanya"

"hehe, iya iya sebentar" balas Sakura.

Ia kemudian kembali membereskan alat alat tulis yang berserakan diatas mejanya dengan Tenten yang berdiri menunggu di sebelahnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya bosan.

"aduh mati! Tenten, bukannya tadi kita dipanggil ke asuma-sensei ya?" Tanya Ino yang sudah bersiap pulang.

"oh iya! Aku hamper lupa" jawab Tenten sambil menepuk keningnya pelan.

"jadi?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan urusan beres-beresnya.

"tentu saja kau harus menunggu kami!" kata Ino dan Tenten kompak.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan tidak membalas perkataan teman temannya. Ia hanya mengiyakan nya saja. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan turun kelantai 1 untuk menuju ruang guru, ya itu karena kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 2.

Ino dan Tenten pun masuk kedalam ruang guru untuk menuntaskan masalah yang mereka buat, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunggu mereka diluar.

Sakura, seorang siswi konoha Highschool, adalah murid yang baik. Sudah hampir 1 semester dia bersekolah di KHS. Dia termasuk murid yang cukup pintar disemua pelajaran. Hampir semua pelajaran bisa dikuasainya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik membuat orang-orang tambah menyukainya, terutama lelaki di sekolah. Tapi sayangnya sifatnya berubah saat dia bergaul dengan Ino dan Tenten, sang trouble maker sekolah. Sikap Sakura yang pendiam malah berubah menjadi jahil. Ya meskipun tidak sesering kedua temannya, tapi itu membuat kekaguman yang sebelumnya ditunjukan oleh seluruh murid KHS pada nya menurun. Tapi, perubahan pandangan anak-anak sekolah sama sekali tidak memberatkan Sakura, karena meskipun ia agak sedikit melencengdari sikap sebelumnya, toh dia masih menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik jam ditangannya yangkini sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Itu berarti Sudah Hampir 1 jam Sakura menunggu Ino dan Tenten. Dia mulai merasa kesal, karena biasanya tidak selama ini.

"Awas!" teriak seseorang dari arah lapangan basket.

Bukk!

Sebuah Bola basket menimpa kepala Sakura sebelum ia berusaha menghindar dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Rasa sakit dan pening mulai menjalar dibagian kepalanya. Sakura berusaha mempertahankan kesadaTentennya dengan memegang bagian kepala yang terkena bola basket tadi dengan satu tangannya. Terlihat Seorang siswa berlari kepinggir lapangan dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja" ucapnya.

Sakura masih terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"aku bantu berdiri" kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya, Sakura langsung berdiri tanpa menerima bantuan dari orang itu.

"Kau itu bagaimana? Bisa maen basket tidak sih? Kalau tidak bisa ya sudah tidak usah main!" protes Sakura sambil membersihkan rok belakangnya.

" Aku tidak sengaja" jelas orang itu dengan wajah stoic nya.

" tidak sengaja bagaimana? Tidak sengaja bisa kena pas kepala ku. Sakit tau!" kata Sakura tambah kesal.

"hn. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah minta maaf!" balas orang itu lalu pergi kembali ketengah lapangan menghampiri teman temannya yang lain, meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo ditempat.

"kenapa sih orang itu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Ternyata itu Sasuke, senior di KHS. dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin terhadap anak anak sekolah. Anak pintar yang keras kepala. Tapi dia berhasil menjadi kapten tim basket dan berhasil membawa sekolahnya memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Terlebih lagi dia adalah putra tunggal pemilik dari sekolah ini. Tapi, sebagian siswa tidak menyukainya bahkan berusaha menjauhinya karena tidak suka dengan sifatnya.

"Yuk pulang" ajak Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru di ikuti Ino dibelakangnya. Mereka keluar dengan senyuman diwajah mereka.

"Habis dimarahi kenapa masih bias tersenyum? memang tadi sensei di dalam bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura yang heran melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

" ah biasa. Nasihat guru untuk muridnya. sudah sering kita dengar. Iya kan, Tenten?" kata Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepaladari Tenten.

"Nah, kenapa kau cemberut begitu?" Tanya Tenten saat menyadari perubahan dari ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"aah sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku lelah!" balas Sakura.

Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh kedua temannya.

**TBC**


End file.
